Where Were You, StarClan?
by Sleets
Summary: This story is about how Whiteclaw felt when he was drowning in the river in Fire And Ice. Basically his life before death. I suck at summaries... read and review! Thanks!


**Author's Note:** My second fanfic!! I'm quite happy with this one, although I must say, cats don't think such complicated stuff before they die. Oh well. Please feel free to review!!

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned Warriors, this story would be published...

**

* * *

**

**Where Were You, StarClan?**

Whiteclaw pushed his way out of the warriors den and spotted Leopardfur nearby with a group of warriors clustered around her. As he got closer, she beckoned to him.

"Ah, Whiteclaw, just the cat I need! I'm leading a patrol at the ThunderClan border, you can come along too. I have a feeling ThunderClan might have forgotten where our border is…"

Whiteclaw lashed his tail. "Of course I'll come! If a ThunderClan cat so much as steps a paw over the border, I'll throw him into the river!" With a jolt of surprise, he realized he meant every single word. Leopardfur seemed to sense his sincerity too, for she purred with approval and flicked her tail for her cats to follow.

Whiteclaw brought up the rear and followed RiverClan to their border. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He parted his jaws to take in the scent and immediately, his fur bristled with recognition. ThunderClan. And there was something else too… confused, Whiteclaw breathed in deeply. Yes… the scent was masked by something else but it was clear. WindClan is back.

His Clanmates have noticed too. "I'm not surprised…" One of his clanmates murmured, but he was too engrossed in the scent to identify the voice. Leopardfur let out a warning growl to let her Clan know that they were going into battle. Whiteclaw braced himself, unsheathing his claws instinctively. Leopardfur threw back her head and let out a screech of fury. Without hesitation, Whiteclaw launched himself towards his enemies, hoping to prove himself to RiverClan. His heart pounding and every inch of him ready for battle, he fell upon the intruders.

Whiteclaw aimed at a WindClan cat and lashed out one paw. The WindClan warrior howled in agony and backed away until Whiteclaw couldn't see him anymore. Breathing in deeply, he turned around just in time to see a gray ThunderClan warrior leaping at him. He braced himself and quickly rolled underneath the other warrior. This was a trick his mentor had told him. But the gray tom was ready. Quick as flash, he swerved and pinned Whiteclaw down.

Whiteclaw felt a rush of desperation and immediately shook it off. He should have more confidence in himself. With a surge or energy, he fought back and pushed the warrior off him. He heard the squeak of surprise and felt a wave of satisfaction. Snarling menacingly, he launched himself at the enemy. But the other warrior was ready to meet him. Both of them rolled over and over, tussling fiercely. Whiteclaw was oblivious to his surroundings. The sound of rushing water was dangerously loud but he almost didn't notice. As he fought with the other warrior, he felt a gentle slope beneath him and tried to break free. But it was too late.

With claws flailing to grab the soft, wet ground, Whiteclaw rolled over the edge of the river.

The icy river met him eagerly, lapping at him. He managed to keep one paw on the river bank. Whiteclaw felt the cold penetrate through his fur and he struggled to get on dry ground. Out of the corner of his keen eyes, he saw a gray paw outstretched. He hesitated for a moment, but that was the greatest mistake.

His paw slipped and the river took him in.

He shouldn't have hesitated. Why was he so hesitant to be saved by a ThunderClan cat? Perhaps he was loyal to RiverClan, and he has his own pride. His own pride and a heartbeat of hesitation had pulled him to his watery grave. In the back of his mind, something told him that StarClan hadn't helped him. As the water tossed him back and forth, he recalled his previous words at camp, most likely his last words too.

_If a ThunderClan cat so much as steps a paw over the border, I'll throw him into the river!_

Whiteclaw surfaced again and gasped desperately, wanting to take some air in. He was a RiverClan cat but he had a deep wound on his hind leg and he couldn't swim in his injured state. There was only the sound of his gasping and the rushing water. It was as if the whole forest had been stunned into silence, watching his death.

The river pulled him in again ruthlessly. His stomach felt bloated from all the water he had swallowed. Oh, why had he made that mistake? He had grown up with mistakes but this mistake is the very last one and the greatest one. It had brought upon his own death. He had let Leopardfur, Crookedstar and everyone down by making this mistake. He had let RiverClan down by dying.

This very river was where he caught his food from and the trademark of RiverClan. Whiteclaw had grown up all this while by the river, and now his life will end at the same river. How cruel StarClan can be.

Whiteclaw heard a muffled and watery yowl at the back of his mind but he was too numb to try to know who it is. He was on his way to StarClan, but he couldn't help but doubt the strength of his warrior ancestors. StarClan had not saved him. Whiteclaw closed his eyes and felt strangled as his air supply was cut off. He felt himself being carried away from RiverClan and the forest. He felt dizzy and a strange soft feeling came over him. The feeling of death. Surprisingly, it wasn't as painful as he thought. But as his body was gently tossed in the currents of the river, Whiteclaw couldn't help but think:

_StarClan… where were you when I needed you?_

The river became still again gently carrying a dark body of a cat. It was still, never again to hold the loyal spirit that had gone to run with his warrior ancestors, despite his loss of faith on the brink of death.

* * *

So... did you like it? I won't update it anymore. I don't quite like the title though... I couldn't think of one! So, please review!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
